Lay It Down
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius Black realises that Remus Lupin smells like the Amortentia from class. He's quite surprised that he's not freaked out at the thought, and after spending the night cuddled up to Remus, he realises that he quite likes the idea of being with him. One-shot for Beatlebug :)


**I own nothing.**

**This is for Beatlebug. Sorry it took me so long :)**

* * *

><p>The Marauders had pulled a late night in the Common Room, Remus' calm voice talking them through an assignment and Sirius, James and Peter taking notes. Peter was the first one to finish, claiming that he was too tired to do any more, and he would finish it in the morning at breakfast. He headed up to the dormroom to bed. It wasn't long after that James curled up in his chair, his eyes slowly giving up the fight to stay open.<p>

Finally it was just Sirius and Remus.

Sirius was writing quickly, a couple of sentances away from finishing when he realised that Remus had stopped talking about troll wars. Instead he heard deep breathing and felt the weight of Remus' body against him, as the boy dozed off on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius tried to move his head, but his dark curls were caught under Remus' head. He took a deep breath, preparing to move Remus, but froze. A familiar smell - one he had been trying to place hit him. The smell of parchment and chocolate soothed him, holding him in place.

Wasn't that the smell that the Amortentia offered him the previous week in class?

It had to be Remus. Who else would smell so deeply like both?

His arm felt hot where Remus leaned on it, and Sirius looked around. James was fast asleep in the armchair, and the Common Room was empty. Sirius could get away with it.

His arm moved out from where it was wedged between Remus and his body, and withdrew his wand, using it to move to ink on the floor next to him, his parchment and his quill onto the table, before repeating the process with James' stuff. He followed that by slowly slipping his arm around his friend, turning himself slightly.

He took another deep breath, placing his nose almost touching Remus' hair. None of the others would know what he was doing, they were asleep after all.

Plus, it was harmless. Just a bit of sniffing between friends.

Chocolate and parchment.

Remus snuggled into his side, and Sirius allowed himself a couple more deep breaths, allowing the scent to wash over him, comforting him and relaxing him. There was an outdoorsy smell too, but all he knew was that Remus was warm against him and he smelt good, and felt good.

Plus, the fire made Sirius feel even more tired.

Not wanting to let go, he gently pulled Remus down so they were laying next to each other on the wide sofa, facing each other. He marvelled for a moment at Remus' ability to stay asleep as he pulled Remus into his arms and let himself drift off.

He could blame this on the late hour, and pretend he didn't realised it had happened.

He smiled as Remus shuffled next to him, before Remus' own arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

Sirius would work out what it all meant in the morning. All he knew was that he had never felt so content to have someone in his arms as he did with Remus.

None of the girls in the past compared.

**...oOo...**

Remus was almost asleep when he heard Sirius take a deep breath into his hair. He listened as Sirius muttered about Chocolate and Parchment and Amortentia, and he could feel his heart pound. Was Sirius saying that Remus smelt the same as Amortentia.

Could he really get his hopes up that maybe, just maybe...

No.

That would be silly.

But this was Sirius, and Sirius was laying him down, cuddling him, holding him tightly, and breathing in his scent like it was the most amazing smell.

Remus couldn't blame him. He knew the smell of Parchment and Chocolate followed him. Who wouldn't want to smell him? Those were amazing smells. Remus could sit for hours just sniffing chocolate bars... well, that's if he didn't eat them so quickly. Chocolate was a wonderful smell, and Parchment was so comforting. It made him think of a nice small library, quiet, warm, peaceful... he wondered what it made Sirius think of.

Sirius clearly thought he was asleep, so he allowed himself to cuddle the other boy, holding him tightly. He felt slightly guilty at his pretense, but that slither of guilt wasn't enough to make him stop.

If this was a one-off, he'd make the most of it. He would savour being in the arms of Sirius Black.

The heat from both Sirius and the fire made him sleep faster than he wanted too. He wanted more time to memorise the way Sirius' arms felt around him.

**...oOo...**

It was dark when Sirius woke up, he shuffled around, trying to work out what was going on, waking Remus in the process. They both looked at each other, their eyes heavy with sleep, and Sirius looked over at James who was curled up on the chair. James' mouth was wide open as he slept, almost begging for someone to drop something nasty in there.

Sirius' fingers were stroking over Remus' hip, desperate for more... more anything. He wasn't sure what. Had he spent the night with a girl, he would have already snuck out of her bed. But this was different. He hadn't 'spent the night' with Remus in the same sense, and he doubted anyone would ever sneak away from Remus. Sirius knew he'd never even consider sneaking away, because he couldn't get enough of Remus' embrace.

Part of him wondered if he should be freaked out by this. Mere hours ago, he didn't even have a crush on Remus... and now because he matched the smells, he was suddenly attracted to his best friend.

Maybe it wasn't that simple. The pair had always been close. Hugging, touching. The only thing they hadn't done was cuddle or fall asleep together, or anything relationship wise.

But the thought of taking this a step further made excitement bubble inside him, and he felt hot at the thought of furthering things with Remus.

Not disgusted by wanting another boy - it felt like a brilliant choice.

Plus, male or female, he had never been around someone who had a connection with him such as Remus. Maybe he had just never opened himself to the possibility that Remus could be anything more, and if the thought had even popped into his head for a second, he knew that this would have happened sooner.

He was already protective over Remus, more so than anyone, and he knew he would do anything for the amber-eyed Werewolf. He was unable to say no to Remus. Remus had actually become the most important person in Sirius' life. James was like a brother to him... but Remus was so much more. More than he could ever define him. Maybe the fact that he could never truly say what Remus was to him was a sign that deep down, he could see Remus being more?

He let out a sigh. It was late, and his head was hurting with all the thinking he was doing.

All he could work out was that he wanted Remus, and there was no going back. There was no running away from this.

Whatever it was.

He would rather hold Remus than drop something nasty in James' mouth, and that showed how much he wanted this.

Finally he met the tired amber eyes again. "We should get upstairs," he said, reluctantly. Not wanting this to end, but knowing that it had to.

"I suppose," Remus muttered, not moving from Sirius' still tight embrace.

There was no rush from either of them to move.

They lay together for a few more minutes, both holding the other tightly, before Sirius let out a sigh.

"We really do need to get up," he said, and almost whimpered when Remus moved from his arms. What was wrong with him? He couldn't fancy his best friend, could he?

But he needed space from Remus to think, and having Remus in his arms clouded his judgement. He would see how he felt about it all in the morning.

**...oOo...**

"Evans, I need some advice and since you're not a gossip like the other shrews at the school, I hope -"

"What makes you think I'll waste my time giving you advice, when you almost set fire to my hair yesterday?" Lily interrupted.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was distracted by a problem I'm having." Sirius bit his lip for a moment. "I don't have anyone else to talk to."

"James, Remus and Peter?" Lily suggested, curiosity starting to win her over at the fact that he would talk to her and not his friends.

"No, I can't... Not until it makes sense. Not until I know..."

"I won't say anything," Lily promised, her voice softer, and she noted how relieved Sirius suddenly looked.

"So you know Amortentia? What do you smell?"

Lily shook her head. She wasn't going to admit that she smelt Quidditch polish and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Sirius would correctly guess who those smells related to, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I... I never placed the smell until a few days ago. I breathed in their hair, and it was the smell... and I don't know what to do," Sirius continued, when he realised that Lily had no plans to answer.

"Was it one of the girls you shagged?" Lily asked, bluntly.

He shook his head. "No, it's... it's complicated."

"How so?"

"It's not a girl," he whispered. "I never considered the possibility before, but... I can't stop thinking about him now. I think I fancy him."

"It's a guy that you were close enough to have their hair in your face," Lily mused. She gasped in horror. "It's Potter, isn't it?"

Sirius quickly looked up, to see upset on her face, and he was quick to reassure her. "No, of course it bloody wasn't him. Now what should I do?"

"Since when has Sirius Black worried what others think. You're the sort to go over and take what you want, I suggest going for it," Lily said. "Tell him what you smelt in the Amortentia. I doubt he'll be able to turn you away."

"Okay, yeah I'll do that and if he does freak, I'll just obliviate him. Thanks."

Before Lily could tell him he wasn't allowed to obliviate another student, Sirius had jumped up and ran across the room. "Remus," he shouted, stretching the other boy's name out.

She wasn't sure why her thoughts had automatically gone to James, because Sirius and Remus were always together. Always touching.

They were perfect.

She smiled at the thought of the pair together, dating and holding hands. Someone who accepted Remus completely - Remus would be happy with Sirius, should he feel the same way, something she had suspected for a while. She was in such a good mood at the prospect, she didn't even tell James to go away when he slipped in the empty seat, looking suspiciously between her and Sirius' retreating form.

"Alright Evans?"

"Yeah, James, I am."

"James?" he mumbled, confused, before realising she had willingly called him by his first name, and smiled whilst doing so. That was progress. He quickly tried to think of something nice to say.

**...oOo...**

"Remus," came a shout and Sirius bounded over to him, diving over the sofa and landing on him, knocking the wind from him. Remus fell off the sofa with the weight, and they landed in a heap on the floor.

Sirius quickly threw his leg over Remus, straddling him, and leaned down to Remus' ear, not caring that they were in the Common Room.

In front of everyone.

"Last week we made Amortentia, and I couldn't work out why the smells were so familiar. But I realised the other night when we were cuddling, that the smells made me think of you... Chocolate and Parchment. Some ink, and outdoors... strange, right?"

Remus took in Sirius' nervous, yet hopeful look. He wondered if this was Sirius trying to admit he had some feelings for Remus.

Remus' lips curved up, and Sirius visibly relaxed.

"So... what do you smell?" Sirius asked.

"It's all... musky, and... well, I smell wet dog, and ridiculously expensive shampoo."

"Me?" Sirius asked. "Because if you say yes, I might have to kiss you..."

He waited for a reaction, but there was no disgust, just shock and a glimpse of hope.

"If you want time... because I know that this would make things weird, especially since I've never kissed a guy before... but I really want to kiss you, Remus. Chocolate and parchment mean -"

Sirius lost his words as Remus grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him down and allowing their lips to meet. Clearly Remus didn't need any more time.

Sirius moved his lips against Remus' and suppressed a moan as Remus willingly opened his mouth, allowing Sirius' tongue to slip in. Neither cared that the whole common room were watching them. Remus' hand wound into Sirius' carefully messed up curls, grabbing a handful as his lips eagerly reciprocated the kiss.

Finally Sirius pulled away.

"So... your first kiss with a bloke?" Remus asked, nervously.

"Yeah, must say it's my best kiss so far."

"With blokes?"

"With anyone," Sirius stated, his voice soft. "Now, I want to do it again, but without an audience." He lowered his voice. "Do you want to?"

Remus nodded.

"I have to admit, I fancy you. Who'd have thought I liked blokes?"

"One could only hope," Remus whispered, and Sirius looked down at him fondly. "I fancy you too," Remus admitted. "I've fancied you for ages."

Sirius jumped up, and grabbed Remus' hand, pulling him off the floor. Remus was suddenly aware of how many people were watching.

"Come on Remus, let's go shag," Sirius announced, loudly, causing Remus to blush deeply.

"I... we're not..." Remus began, looking around as he stuttered over the words. Sirius grinned as he dragged Remus towards the stairs.

"I forgot my book," came Remus' panicked voice.

"James, make sure to get Remus' book for him, but I wouldn't come in the dorm anytime soon," came a loud shout.

"So, that's all on you?" James asked, turning back to Lily.

"Yeah, aren't they cute together?"

"You're the reason I can't go back to my dorm?" James accused.

"Don't worry James, you can sit here with me for a little while," Lily replied.

"Yeah, okay... Lily," James replied, testing out saying her name. She had never invited him to sit with her before. Progress.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 2423<strong>

**Review Please**

* * *

><p><strong>ChallengesCompetitions:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry** - Arithmancy - Write a story set in the past. (Marauders Era)

**Take a Lyric Competition**: "_If you want time_"

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** - Hector - Write about a favourite character.

**Open Category Challenge** - Slash

**Title Prompts**: Lay it Down

**The Pokémon Journey Challenge**: Story two.


End file.
